Don't Leave Me, Aniki!
by Animerules3579
Summary: My version of the end of Itachi and Sasuke's final battle. This story is slightly AU.


**Hi! I'm uploading **_**another**_** story. I know that I should be working on **_**A Mission Gone Awry**_**, but I don't really know what to write. So, I wrote a Family one shot on Itachi and Sasuke. This is what should have happened, but didn't.**

**This story is slightly AU, because Itachi is still alive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, though. *sighs* Oh well.**

_**Don't Leave Me, Aniki**_

Sasuke squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He liked his eyes where they were, and he didn't want Itachi to take them. He didn't have much of a choice though. He was backed against a wall, and out of chakra. He was at Itachi's complete and utter mercy.

Suddenly, he felt some pressure on his forehead. _'What,' _he thought, confused. He opened his eyes just in time to see his older brother turned evil falling to the floor. A trail of blood ran from his forehead as he stared at Itachi's body in shock.

He had to have been imagining what he had just heard. That's it. He must be delusional from chakra depletion. Because he could have sworn that he just heard Itachi tell him that he was sorry. _Itachi_. His hated older brother who never feels sorrow or regret for _anything_.

Just as he was thinking this, a flash of orange crossed his line of vision. _'Naruto? No. Naruto would have yelled my name by now. If it isn't Naruto, then who is it?'_ Right Sasuke realized that it wasn't Naruto, a face popped up in front of his. Or rather, a mask popped up in front of him.

"Hello, Uchiha Sasuke. I have been waiting for you to finish your battle with Itachi. Now we can talk in peace." The mysterious person said.

"What makes you think that I am going anywhere with you? I don't even know who you are." Sasuke stared at the person suspiciously.

"Ah. Forgive my manners. I am Uchiha Madara, one of the founders of Konoha."

"What the hell? You should be long dead! How on earth are you still alive?" Sasuke exclaimed in complete astonishment.

"Did you really think that Orochimaru invented his Rebirth jutsu? I invented it. He just stole it from me." Madara explained patiently. "More importantly, I have something to discuss with you."

"Why should I listen to you?" Sasuke asked, still skeptical.

"Because this involves your brother, Itachi." Sasuke immediately looks to where Itachi's dead body was. He realized with a jolt that Itachi wasn't dead. He was just unconscious.

"Go on…"

"Itachi didn't kill your clan to test his capacity and skills. He killed them because the Konoha elders order him to."

Sasuke gasped. "You're lying! You have to be lying! Itachi is a murderer! He told me himself! If what you say is true, then why didn't he tell me himself?"

"He didn't tell you because he didn't want you to hunt down the elders. He wanted you to live a peaceful life."

"Why did he tell me to hate him, then? Why did he tell me to kill him for revenge? That isn't a peaceful life!" Sasuke was full of rage at this man who told him that everything that he had known for so long was a lie.

"Itachi wanted you to be strong enough to protect yourself in this dangerous world we live in. He also wanted to die for what pain he caused you and the rest of your family. He thought that after you exacted your revenge, you would go back to Konoha and live a quiet life. Everything that he did, he did for you." Madara said with conviction.

"Thi...This can't…. THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! You mean Itachi still is the brother that I loved?" Sasuke whirled around and looked at his unconscious brother in anguished tears streaming down his face.

"Yo, Sasuke. Congrats. I heard that you defeated…" Suigetsu trailed off when he saw the tears on Sasuke's face. Karin and Juugo walked over with huge smiles on their faces.

"Sasuke-kun, you're soo cool, defeating your bro-" Karin stopped when she saw Sasuke's tortured expression. "Sasuke-kun! What happened? Are you hurt?" Juugo said nothing, but looked at Sasuke with concern in his eyes.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"Itachi was looking out for me the whole time." Sasuke replied in a dead voice.

"WHAT?" Suigetsu, Karin, and even Juugo shouted, befuddled. Madara then explained the whole thing to them in the same way he did to Sasuke.

"No way." Karin said quietly. She looked at Sasuke, and saw him staring at Itachi. Suigetsu and Juugo did the same, and they all sat in silence.

Just then, Itachi stirred from his unconscious state. He slowly opened his eyes, then winced and covered his eyes.

"Damn it. I put too much strain on my eyes again." Itachi muttered. He didn't seem to realize that anyone else was there.

Sasuke was the first to recover from his shock. Within moments, Sasuke had his arms around his brother's torso and buried his face in his chest.

Itachi froze with surprise. A flash of happiness went through his eyes, but as quickly as it appeared, he squashed it down. His eyes went back to their emotionless state.

"Sasuke. What are you doing?" Itachi asked in a flat voice. Sasuke's shoulder's shook in suppressed sobs.

"Aniki, I know the truth about everything." Sasuke's arms around his torso tightened as Itachi froze again.

"What are you talking about? If you don't let go this instant-" Itachi was cut off by Sasuke.

"I know that the Konoha elders ordered you to murder our clan!" Sasuke was an emotional mess. This was a result of always keeping his emotions smothered.

Itachi stopped instantly. "Who…" He looked around the room and his gaze landed on Madara. He snarls with hatred. "How dare you, Madara. I told you not to tell him!"

"He deserved to know." Madara stated calmly.

Sasuke was still sobbing and squeezing the life out of Itachi. "Aniki, if I knew the truth, I wouldn't have cared about revenge. I just would have wanted you to bring me along!"

"And that is what I was afraid of, Sasuke. I didn't want you to lead the life of a missing-nin. It looks like you did anyways, though." Itachi gave his younger brother a gentle smile. "You never listen to me, my foolish little otouto."

At hearing the familiar nickname, Sasuke sobs with more vigor. "Don't leave me ever again, Aniki. You have to promise me." Sasuke looked up at Itachi with tear filled eyes.

"I promise, otouto." Itachi pressed Sasuke's head farther into his chest. Everything would be alright now. They were together, and that was all that mattered.

**The End.**

**Phew! This oneshot is the longest story that I have ever done. It took me forever!**

**Japanese transations:  
>Aniki: Older brother<br>Otouto: Younger brother**

**Please R&R to tell me how it was! :)**


End file.
